The Father's Son
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: This is a short story of what is somewhat unexpected of Kankuro. I don’t know what to do with it. It is my best so far. It has no beginning and certainly no end. It is for your imagination to decide what led up to this scene! R&R. SC


Hello again! This is the improved and edited version of 'What ever happened to Kankuro" I dont own any of the naruto peepz in this story. Random and out of the blue, your imagination will have to do! That rhymed! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

From the gray concrete walls of the Kazekage building the past Kazekages statues stood morbidly watching the cold war unfolding before them. A stand still of decisions, as a matter of life and death was discussed violently around the table.

"What the hell Kankuro!!! I don't know you anymore! How can you not care if innocent villagers are slaughtered because of this course of action!!" Temari's voice echoed around the dome building, causing the elders to turn their heads in disapproval.

"If you are yet to notice, Temari" Kankuro's voice dripped of anger enough to freeze hells burning core. "Numbers far greater will die IF this course of action isn't taken! Don't you understand that there is no other way!!! I have checked a dozen times, your boyfriend over there has too. Don't you understand, can't you see the perils and consequences that will follow if we don't?!!" Kankuro started raising his voice.

"Your just like Dad! Your nothing but a BLOODY NON-CARING BASTARD!!!!!"

A sinister silence flew through the council room as the elders sat in disbelief, the statues seemed to enlarge and Gaara's eyes widened visibly, as the hollow sound of a slap echoed in the great hall. A force was so great, that Temari now laid on the floor in absolute shock. Her hand quivering, she swallowed, her hand rose shakily and slowly found her cheek where a now very large red handprint was imprinted on her now very pale skin. Temari's eyes began to moisten and her heart thumped heavily in her chest. No one had ever, since her father's death, ever, been game enough to hurt her, discipline or put her in her place, the last person she expected it from was her little brother. Shikamaru stood in horror as Temari fell to the ground by the sheer force of her brothers hand. Never in his time of knowing the three siblings had the thought crossed his mind that Kankuro would be the one to hurt his sister, if anything it was the other way round, leaving Shikamaru to mull on his interpretations of people, no longer sure of his ability to read the person within, and their capabilities.

It was at this moment that everyone in that room realized that Kankuro was now not the everyday-over-weight-fat-useless-whiny-headstrong-boy that he had once been. Not unnoticed was the fact, by every council member, that Kankuro was now extremely tall, standing 6 foot 4. He was physically strong, doubting was not an option, he was intelligent, he could read an enemies movements in less than ten seconds, he was quick and nimble, he was now Suna's best puppet master and leader of the very successful puppeteers, he was well built, proved by his stance as he stood looming over his sisters now seemingly fragile frame, his jaw pulsed and his hands flexed as he glared down upon her. The facts, fragments and attributes many had tried to deny were so strongly emphasized. The facial features outstanding. But placed together, every council member began to bow their heads respectfully at Sabuku No Kankuro. His father's son.

Gaara couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His seemingly invincible sister was thrown onto the ground like a common rag doll. Not by an enemy and most certainly not an, or by accident. It was by his brother, their brother. Quiet sobs were heard and his eyes diverted to his sister. Sobbing on the ground like a four-year-old who has just grazed their knee. Shikamaru walked over to her and held her close. His eyes scanned Kankuro's face hoping to find a trace of evidence that his action was not meant to turn out as it did, only used because of his uncontrolled anger, and accident. But no such evidence was traceable; Shikamaru as well as the rest of the other people in the room could not find any regret on the young mans face. Everyone was silent and agape. Kankuro had hit his sister…meaningfully and on purpose. One of the elders decided enough was enough he cleared his throat and began to take charge as the Kazekage was in to much a state of shock to do so himself.

"Temari, your brothers course of actions were due, leave and freshen up, we will expect you back in one hour sharp." Temari looked at Gaara, a scared emotion adorning her features. Gaara just stared at her, his normal expression evident, but to her it said just do it and don't argue. So she and Shikamaru left without delay.

"Kankuro, I wish to speak with you…alone." Baki commanded. Every council member immediately stood up, taking that as his or her que to leave and left murmuring words of pride and astonishment. Gaara gave only one quizzical glance at his brother before taking a much needed hour break.

* * *

Well there you go. Tell me what you think. Dont flame, if it needs guidence then tell me! Nicely. I oughta copyright this as I happen to be very proud of it. SO if you ever want to use ask please!!! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!!

SC


End file.
